Supernatural
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine was a seeker, and something was hurting her, because she believed a demon about A Perfect World. So she looks for Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel for help. So the 4 are going to fight demons together. And why did she look for Castiel? Right, she needs to absorb an angel to live. And then she's the planned vessel for Haté. SamxOC DeanxOC CastielxOC GabrielxOC LuciferxOC
1. Summary

**Karrine was a seeker, and something was hurting her, because she believed a demon about A Perfect World. So she looks for Sam and Dean Winchester for help. And you know what happens with those Winchester boys. So it seems the 3 were going to fight demons together. And what does this have to do with Catiel? Oh yeah. She needs an angel to live because of those crystals.**

**_Karrine was a seeker, and something was hurting her, because she believed a demon about A Perfect World. So she looks for Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel for help. So the 4 are going to fight demons together. And why did she look for Castiel? Right, she needs to absorb an angel to live. And then she's the planned vessel for Haté._**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**Hey, I like all 3: Sam, Dean, and Castiel. What should the final, definite pairing be? I'll make them all pairings, but who should the final one be?**

**Warning: Rape, murder, abuse, death, scary scenes, fluff, and some sex scenes.**

_**Season 1**_

**Episodes****:**

**1: Trust Or Die**

**2: A Perfect World**

**3: The Deal**

**4: Scarlet Red**

**5: Lucifer Rising**

**6: Sympathy For The Devil and Karrine**

**7: Good God, Ya'll**

**8: Forward and Recap**

**9: Changing Channels**

**10: The Real Ghostbusters**

**11: Sam, Interrupted**

**12: Swap Meat**

**13: 99 Problems**

**14: Hammer Of The Gods**

**15: The Devil You Know**

**16: 2 Minutes To Midnight**

**17: Swan Song**

_**Season 2**_

**Episodes:**

**1: I Came Back**

**2: Souls**

**3: Forward and Recap 2**

**4: The Heavan Sword**

**5: Leviathans**

**6: Slash Fiction**

**7: The Mentalists**

**8: Time For A Wedding!**

**9: Sold Your Soul To Crowley?!**

**10: Killing Spree!**

**11: Death**

**12: Help me!**

**13: Armago**

**14: Haretia and Back again!**

**15: The Eve Apocolypse**

**16: Flashbacks**

**17: Love Me!**

I'll update this one chapter for each episode I write.


	2. Trust Or Die

Only secrets meant to be kept will be kept quiet for a long time. However, people will find out eventually. -Karrine Schwimley.

This first takes in a village unknown called Seekeria.

*Supernatural Fanfiction Season 1 Episode 1: Trust Or Die*

It's not like I was human, you know.

Having the Godess of Death and Sorrow as your mother makes things even worse.

Shizumee was a godess. She was beautiful, and she was powerful.

Even more powerful then Lilith.

But, when it comes to power, it comes to what that power is.

Shizumee had the power to kill a normal person with a point of her finger for kicks, and she could kill a demon, usually low level, the same way.

It took more for others, but in the end, she could kill anyone except Angels, God, Lucifer, Lilith, Eve, and, to her extreme distaste, Seekers.

But, if she couldn't kill them, she made they're life a living hell.

Shizumee could manipulate people to do things that could bring sorrow, tragedy, and others.

However, I do things differently.

You see, unlike my mother, I do not like to kill.

My name? Oh, right. My name is Karrine Schwimley.

And guess what?

I write sins, not tragedies.

(Supernatural)

It all started when dreary day. My mother had beaten me and shoved me into the freazer, like always.

But I was ok with that.

But what happened in the night I was not ok with.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm abused.

And, though I love my father, not just by my mother.

Only when my daddy was drunk would he lay a hand on me.

But Mother... she hated me. And it seems she also hates my dad.

Cause I went downstairs... it was so dark... so scary... Shizumee took her sword and swiped off my father's head.

Kyle, my dad, was dead. And I think I saw his ghost.

However, at the time, I was not thinking of this. I was thinking of the sword that was pointed at me.

When you think this, you think I'm a helpless child, right? Well... you'd be half right.

You see, I am any and all ages.

Except I grew like others, even though I can be any age,

And at the time.

I was 12.

My mother tried to kill me, but I evaded, and she ran away, out the door.

And that was the last I saw of her.

Until now.

(With Sam & Dean)

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Dean asked Sam, looking around.

Sam gave Dean a confused look, and said, "Uh, yeah, kinda."

Dean shrugged it off and beckoned Sam, going into a diner, and ordering pie.

"If you eat to much pie you'll get fat." A voice said behind them, and the 2 turned fast, seeing a girl with silver hair and purple eyes.

She looked around 16-17, and she was looking at them, seeming to wait.

She sighed when they just continued to stare.

"Well... aren't you the rude ones."

She put her hair in a ponytail, and sat at their table.

"Uh... can we help you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, yeah. But first, I should help you. Everyone here is a demon." She made a sort of laugh.

"Except you and me, of course."

She puts her hand into her boot, bringing out a knife.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Dean asked, thinking of the knife Ruby gave them. She nodded.

A woman walked up and smirked at the boys and the girl.

"Oh, who do we have here? The Winchester boys and and Karrine Schwimley?" Her eyes flickered completely black.

Karrine- who had just been named- growled at the demon, putting her knife up, and glaring.

"Make a move and I'm plunging this straight through your heart... cavity..." Karrine looked sort of confused with herself for a second, but shrugged it off.

The others looked just as confused.

"You know, I'm just really confusing." Karrine said, and plunged her knife into the demon. It burst into flames, and the other demons looked up, and got up to fight the 3.

After what seemed like only a few seconds the 3 who were not demons were alone.

"So, what are you?" Sam asked.

"Eh? Oh, I'm a Seeker." Karrine bit her lip, and beckoned them.

She walked to a cherry red mini truck, then suddenly holds onto the side of it and writhes in pain.

Cracks were heard from her body, and her face contorted absolute extreme pain.

And then suddenly it was over.

She exhaled quickly, and her breathing was ragged. She rubbed her eyes and moaned in pain, getting on her knees.

"Woah, are you alright?!" Sam cried, rushing to her side and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah, but this is what I need help with."

She grimaced as she weakly got up.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

She looked for a second like she didn't hear then, but then shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She chewed her bottom lip, and she sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Dean said, and Sam gave him a glare.

Dean gave him the 'What?' indication, and Karrine looked at them, extremely perturbed, but then she held her head as white hot pain throbbed.

"Nunca drosha maro!" She cried in a different language, and she hit her head with her hand, exasperated.

"Why are you doing that?" Sam asked, confused. Karrine gave him a glare, and moaned in pain again, but got steady.

She glared again, and opened her door, going through her thing. She brought out a backpack, and got her keys again and went to the trunk.

She brought out a knife, and gasped in shock.

Sam and Dean looked up and saw somethig behind her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the most notorous hunters, I'll kill myself! I promise!"The man behind Karrine smirked, and was suddenly holding Dean.

"Oh, it is!" He laughed maniacally, and a crack resonded, and he dropped a writhing Dean onto the grouned.

Sam growled, a Karrine grimaced.

The monster in front of them winced, and Karrine looked at Sam, shocked. He was... excorsicingthe demon with his mind!

Karrine held her hand out and gave Sam a look. Sam stopped, and Karrine finished it for Sam.

She asked Sam with her eyes if they had a car. Sam nodded and pointed to the Impala.

Karrine gave Dean to Sam, and looked at the demon.

"He seems familiar..." She shook her head and hitched her truck onto the impala, and told Sam she'd drive her truck and that she'd pull the Impala.

After, Sam told her the directions and they got to Bobby's, they went in.

But then Bobby got suspicous.


	3. A Perfect World

**Just for an FYI all words before the episode info is A/N's. Also, the last episode was a 30 minute one. This will be an hour one. I should've called it Pilot but I liked that name better. Also I'll put the: Then:**

**Now:**

**, Kk?**

*Supernatural Fanfiction Season 1 Episode 2, A Perfect World*

Then:

"Woah, are you ok!?" Sam cried, grabbing Karrine's shoulders.

"If these aren't the most infamous hunters, I'll kill myself!" A demon cried to Sam, Dean, and Karrine.

"He seems familiar..." Karrine looked at the demon's corpse curiously.

Bobby looked at Karrine, extremely suspicious.

(Supernatural)

Now:

"What is she?" Bobby asked Sam gruffly, giving a glare at Karrine. She gave him a look, and sighed.

"I don't know." Sam said. Karrine looked at Sam surprised. Hadn't she told him what she was?

"She said she was a... Seeker?" Dean said, and Bobby looked confused.

"Oh my Sisters!" Karrine got up, grabbed holy water and poured it on herself. She huffed, slightly angry she had to do this, and took a silver knife, dragging it one her arm. It didn't do anything.

Then she healed that, and shook her head, all water droplets coming off.

She was dry. All the way.

Bobby glared at her, and she looked slightly angry at this.

"Fine! I'm going out... b*stard..."

The 3 guys watched as Karrine stormed out.

Sam and Dean gave Bobby a 'WTF?' look. Bobby looked at them weirdly. "What? I had the right to be suspicious."

Then in came Castiel holding onto Karrine's arm. She was grumbling, but allowed this to happen to her.

Then she wrenched out of his grasp and said, "Why's an angel grabbing me?" She rubbed her shoulder and glared at Castiel.

A perfect world, one where you'll never die, never grow old, there'd never be war. All you have to do is absorb this crystal's power and get an angel.

Karrine looked at Castiel, and closed her eyes, rubbing her head.

She needed this angel. If she didn't get an angel she'd be in this pain, maybe even die, because she had absorbed it.

Lux had influenced her to do it. And now all she needed was an angel, and the world would be perfect.

The angel would be gone, however. And he didn't deserve this.

And how did she know it would work, anyway? Lux had betrayed her.

Lux was a total d*ck.

Lux could overpower Lilith, Eve, Michael, Lucifer, Crowley, AND EVEN SHIZUMEE!

She couldn't listen to someone evil.

But... a perfect world... Karrine indicated with her hand she was waiting for the answer, but everyone was just quiet.

Karrine finally got exasperated, and gave Sam a look.

Sam suddenly broke down.

"This is Castiel. It seems you knew he was an Angel so I'll skip that. He saved Dean from Hell and-" Karrine gasped in shock, and looked at Dean curiously.

"Yes, I went to Hell. But it's nothing, really."

Karrine scoffed. "**Hell? Nothing? Are you blind, or just a retard?**"

She put her hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, that was supposed to stay inside." She growled out.

Karrine looked up when a hand touched hers, and her eyes met Castiel's.

Sparks flew in her mind as she saw his blue eyes, those deep blue eyes.

She looked away quickly, a blush forming on her face, but she choked it down and said, "This sucks! This is-this is..." She thought for a second.

"This might be even worse then Lux!" She enphasized the word might, and glared at them all.

Well, she mainly glared at Bobby.

Castiel pointed at her. "What is she doing here?" Karrine glared.

"She helped us." Sam said. Dean winced.

"She saved my life." Dean looked at Castiel, and Cas gave Karrine a slightly pleased look, while Karrine gave Cas a slightly p*ssed look, but then smiles at him.

Karrine took out a phone and waited for a second, when the ringtone suddenly went off.

"I knew I was psychic... just no body believed me." She listened to the song for a second.

Cold is the water

It freezes your already cold mind

Already cold, cold mind

And death is at your doorstep

And it will steal your innocence

Karrine picked it up and growled inhumanly. "What do you want?" There was silence, and she snarled.

"Like I'd fall for a trick like that." She listened, and looked bored.

"... are you stalking me?" She asked suddenly, looking around.

"You openly admit that?!" She suddenly looked slightly fearful, and turned to look at Castiel.

"It's not happening." She said. Then her face fell.

"I-I don't-" She seemed to be cut off, and she looked at them, slightly perturbed.

"B*stard... I'd rather except my fate then that." She said, chuckling slightly.

But then she snapped to attention. "You're crazy." She growled again, and hung up.

"I have to go." She said, shoving her phone in her pocket and grabbing her backpack.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"Nobody!" She called, and she was gone.

The 4 guys sat still for a moment, then Dean smirked.

"I recorded it, just in case."

Castiel and Sam looked deaply weirded out by this, and Bobby asked, "How?"

Dean laughed slightly, but winced as pain from the previous attack took over.

"I'm not telling."

(Phone Call):

Karrine: *Growl* What do you want?

Unknown Person: I wanted to know if you were gonna finish the perfect world.

(Outside)

Castiel grunted in mild surprise, and said, "That's nearly impossible, without an angel and one of THOSE crystals."

Dean and Sam gave him a look.

"You're an angel." Sam said.

(Phone Call):

Karrine: Like I'd fall for a trick like that.

Unknown Person: But an angel's right next to you!

Karrine: Are you stalking me?

Unknown Person: Yes.

Karrine: You openly admit that?!

Unknown Person: Just get the angel!

Karrine: It's not happening.

Unknown Person: You like him, don't you?

Karrine: I-I don't-

Unknown Person: Don't lie to me! You know you need an angel or you'll die! Probably go to hell. You absorbed that crystal, you either die, get that angel, or-

(Outside)

"Well now we know all she needs is you, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel looked slightly frightened, but kept composure.

(Phone Call):

Karrine: B*stard... I'd rather except my fate then that!

Unknown Person: Then I'll just get an angel and you myself.

Karrine: You're crazy! *Growl*

...

(Outside)

There was silence.

"So UP (xD!) is gonna kidnap Karrine and Cas?"

Castiel gave Dean a glare. "He could be getting some other angel, so we shouldn't have to worry." Sam and Dean mildly glared at Cas.

"She's a friend, Cas." Sam said, and they heard her truck rev.

"We need to stop her from going!" Dean cried, and they all (except Bobby) went out to help her.

Karrine was trying to turn on her truck, however, her hand was twitching from insomnia and fear.

She finally just slammed her key onto the other seat and put her face in her hands. She shook her head, and sighed, taking her hands off her face, and stopped to see Dean, Sam, and Cas coming toward her truck. She jumped out.

"What?!" She cried, angry.

"We know what's happening!" Dean cried, and Sam added a Partially.

Karrine glared.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you everything." She said, and glared at them.

She looked up at the sky, her face softening.

"My life can be compiled by music, you know."

She sighed, and started singing.

"You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man.

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Now there's gravel in our voices glass is shattered from the fight in this tug of war you'll always win even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand with violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied

Momma never told me how to love Daddy never told me how to feel Momma never told me how to touch Daddy never showed me how to heal Momma never set a good example Daddy never stood up like a man

I was always the chosen child The biggest scandal I became They told me I'd never survive But survival's my middle name

I've walked alone, hoping Just barely coping Getting it on Getting it wrong

It's hard to talk To see what's deep inside It's hard to tell the truth When you've always lied

You've raped! I feel dirty It hurt! As a child Tied down! That's a good girl And f*cked! Your own child I scream! No one hears me It hurt! I'm not a liar My God! Saw you watching Daddy why?! Your own child

How do you love someone, without getting hurt? You can take me down with one single blow! You hate everything about me! So maybe I'm a masochist! I feel so raped, you're such a hypocrite! The world is a scary place

No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good girl I'll be a good girl, I promise No mommy don't hit me Ow! Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy? Don't do it, you're hurting me Why did you have to be such a b*tch Never stick your hand in my face again I don't need this sh*t You stupid sadistic abusive f*cking wh*re"

Karrine felt tears running down her face, and she clenched her fists. She couldn't believe she was relaying this...

"Daddy never listened to the truth about... THEM... mommy liked to beat me for her own sadistic reasons... I took it, so what if I'm now labeled a masochist? I got a boyfriend, he beat me to, but I loved him. I had another boyfriend, he hated me to no lengths, but we stayed together. The world has b*tch slapped me so hard I think all I want now is death... but then I'd be in Hell... or... no, I don't deserve Heaven. I'd be in Hell, where I'd just have to take more sh*t."

She felt the tears coming steadily now, and she took a deap and shaky breath.

"But I'm ok, I promise. The lie I've told everyone... but I can't take it anymore. I can't die, and I can't just lock myself in a room, I've devoloped Cleithrophobia because of the freezer. I can't just keep running, eventually I'll be caught up in the world of pain again. And then I'd have to take this sh*t again. Mommy killed Daddy and now I lost the only person that ever remotely showed me love."

She looked at them, who had faces contorting both rage and sorrow.

"I lost everyone... I'm alone. I cry in the dark so no one can see my tears. I hide in the light so no one sees my fears... but I can't handle it anymore. So I'm going to save you, Castiel, no matter how much I don't know about you, and lose my own self. Cause I can't do this anymore. I guess all of them were right. I'm worthless, and all I'm good for is a sacrifice for others, the ones that deserve it."

She clenched her fists again, and said, "Maybe I just need to except I'm nothing, that I'm just a toy used to be beaten and raped." She turned, just about ready to go back into her truck, but felt 3 sets of arms hug her.

She stopped and gasped in shock, stoc still, and blinked, confused.

"What are you doing?" Karrine asked, innocently.

There was silence and they let her go.

"You don't know what a hug is?" Sam asked.

She looked at him in the eye, and said, "Uh... a 'hug'?" She looked genuinly confused, and they gave eachother looks.

"Here, you put your arms out like this-" Castiel said, making a hug gesture.

She did, slightly weirded out.

"And then wrap them around someone, like this." Dean gave Sam a hug after saying that.

"... but that's how they killed my only friends." There was silence, and her face was dark.

"How?" Sam asked.

Karrine went to one post, and 'hugged' it. It snapped in half, and she dropped the half she was holding, and the 3 stared at her work.

"Uh, it's lighter then that." Karrine blinked, and said, "Like instead of crushing force... enough to just squezze(sp?) them without hurting them?" She mused.

"Yes, you got it!" Dean cried.

"... it sounds stupid." There was silence again.

"I mean, why? It doesn't mean anything or do anything, just... squezzes(sp?)." She said.

"Uh... it's a sign of love, I guess." Karrine froze up.

"Hey, wait a minute, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"12." She said.

"I can drive a car cause it says I'm 16." She darkened again.

"My mom said I had to learn how to drive." She said.

"Well... could you come inside?" She nodded at Sam's question.

Karrine went in, head hung low.

Bobby almost gave a glare at Karrine, but Sam and Dean pulled him aside and told him everything. Bobby couldn't believe it.

Castiel walked Karrine to an empty room, and told him where the bathroom was. But just as he was gonna close the door, Karrine jumped up and screamed, "Don't!" Castiel looked at her, shocked, and she composed herself.

"I mean... please don't close the door." Cas nodded.

The other 3 looked up in slight fear for Karrine, and Cas said, "She didn't want her door closed."

Dean gave him a look. "She said she had Cleithophobia, or whatever." Cas looked sheepish, and they sighed.

"Well, let's figure out what's happening with her." Sam said, and started searching everything about her.


	4. The Deal

The Kids Are Alright

Plaything

I can't really do any of them except Sex & Violence but not right now, cause I'm doing one more non-episode-on-tv episode of this. I'm starting with Lucifer Rising.

Also I'm changing Karrine's age to 22.

*Supernatural Fanfiction Season 1 Episode 3, The Deal*

Then:

"You wouldn't understand if I told you everything." Karrine said, glaring at Castiel, Sam, and Dean.

"That's nearly impossible without one of THOSE crystals and and angel!" Castiel said, talking about A Perfect World.

"So UP (xD!) is gonna kidnap Karrine and Cas?" Dean said, talking about the Unknown person.

"How do you love someone without getting hurt?

You can take me down with a single blow!

You hate everything about me!

So maybe I'm a masochist!

I feel so raped, your such a hypocrite!

The world is a scary place..." Karrine sang, meaning how her life was.

"Well, let's figure out what's happening with her." Sam said, starting to search through everything about Karrine.

(Supernatural)

Now:

"Uh, you might wanna take a look at this." Sam said to Cas and Dean.

It had been 3 hours and they hadn't found a thing except what seekers were.

In those 3 hours they had checked on Karrine 3 times, and she was reading the 2 first times, but she ended up going under her bed, and when they checked, it frightened them to no end.

Until she pushed her upper body out from under.

"I got bored." She said, and put her headphones back on, listening to music and going back under.

You could hear the almost indistinct sound of the music.

"

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire!"

The 2 came over to Sam, who looked disturbed as he clicked a link.

A video started, and they watched as a sadistic woman who was holding the camera video taped a writhing Karrine, who was strapped up.

Her hands were bound above her by rope, and she was hanging from it. Her eyes were covered, and her mouth was gagged.

All she was wearing was tattered shorts, they hoped underwear under those shorts, and a bra.

"Look at the little b*tch now. Can't believe she's a Schwimley, daughter of ME! Shizumee, the GODDESS of Death and Sorrow! I can't believe I'm related to you, let alone your my daughter! Lilian is so much better then you, b*tch."

Karrine made sounds from under the gag as a child that seemed to be around a year older then the 9 year old Karrine stepped forward and pressed a knife to her stomach. It cut through the skin.

She screamed under the gag as loudly as she could.

"Oh great, now I have to reinforce the rules." Shizumee said, rather boredly. The camera was handed to a kid and they watched as Shizumee took a puff of her cigarette and pressed it against Karrine's skin.

The 3 winced as her screams were heard again.

Shizumee threw the cigarette into an ash tray and kicked Karrine's ribs. A crack was heard as her ribs splintered.

Cas reached his hand out and stopped the video.

"Thank you! It's like one of those horror movies or something! You want to look away but you just can't!" Dean cried, and Sam gave him a 'WTF?!' look.

"We should check on Karrine again." Sam said, and got up, them 3 going into the room.

"It's not like your normal." A voice that wasn't Karrine's said.

"Who's that?" Dean cried, and they got to the door, but when they opened it, it slammed shut.

Sam tried kicking the door, and Castiel tried opening it with his powers.

Nothing worked.

It wouldn't open. Dean jiggled the door handle, but it seemed to be locked.

"Yeah, but your not either." Karrine answered.

"Well, it's to be expected." The man's voice said.

"Why are you here anyways?" Karrine asked.

"I'm here to make a deal." The man answered, and Dean swore he knew that voice from somewhere.

"What kind of deal?" Karrine asked, rather suspicious.

"She's smart to be suspicious." Castiel said, but did not elaborate.

"Well... I know you want Lilian back." That struck a nerve so tender for Karrine that she stood and slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" The man said slyly.

"Don't you EVER say her name! Scum like you don't even deserve to know about her!"

"Does that mean you shouldn't know about your own dear sister?"

Sam bit his lip, and Dean closed his eyes in frustration.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Shut up!" The man laughed. "Well, Lily really wants to see you. And you can have her back- for a price."

Karrine growled.

"What's the price?!" The man slammed his fist on the door, startling the listeners.

"Castiel! You might wanna hear this."

Castiel growled.

"You have a power I want. It can kill anything! I wonder why you don't use it. I heard you even killed an ArchAngel with this power."

Karrine growled as Sam and Dean gasped, and Castiel's eyes widened.

"I took a sip from the devil cup and it wanted to kill me. I had the right to kill it." Karrine answered boredly.

"Maybe you're thirsty?" Sam winced and Dean made an 'Ew!' face, probably thinking something dirty. Castiel growled.

"I've learned my lesson." Karrine said.

"Lucifer misses you." The man suddenly said, making the listeners gasp and widen their eyes.

"You can tell him to kiss my-"

"Do you really want me to tell the devil that?"

"Sure. I like testing the grounds."

The man laughed full heartidly, and kicked the door.

"Now what do you think of the chick?" He asked the listeners.

"I think she's amazing and your a son of a b*tch!" Dean cried.

"I think I hate you and love her." Sam said, and Karrine blushed.

"..." Cas didn't say a word.

"Seems the angel doesn't care about you. You gonna absorb him now so it'll be a perfect world? Give me the power and Lilian comes back?"

Karrine growled.

"No. I can get Lily back my own way. I can make a perfect world my own way, Lux."

Now Sam, Dean, and Cas knew his name.

Lux rolled his eyes.

"Think you can do that without my help? Without an angel?"

"What about Lily? I heard she turned into a-"

"Demon?"

"F*ck you! She turned into an ArchAngel, you d*ck."

Lux laughed, and said, "Well then... just in case you do want Lily back, or help with your little angel problem..."

Karrine gave a strangled cry of pain. "Ngh..." She breathed rather heavilly.

"You know what to do. I'm leaving, contact me if you need anything." Lux smashed the window and wings could be heard as he left. The door creaked open.

Karrine was smiling. She seemed slightly happy, or maybe just dormant.

She blinked in surprise as the 3 came in.

"How dare he!" Dean cried.

"An ArchAngel?" Cas asked.

"Your sister is dead?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Lily was the best person in the world to my worst. She was my twin, only 4 minutes apart. She was born 11:58 on February 18 and I was born 12:01 at February 19. She died of a sickness on her birthday when she was 6 and I was 5.

The ArchAngel was killed unexpectadely, I hadn't intended to kill it, you know. My hand was placed on his head and suddenly he burst into flames. The bottom was black and the top was white.

Lux wasn't always a bad guy, but he tricked me and turned into a level 5 d*ck. And also he wanted to be able to be the strongest person in the history of the universe."

Karrine looked at them, slightly bored.

"Does that help ease your minds in any way shape or form?"

The 3 just shook their heads no and Karrine sighed.

"Yeah, ok."

Karrine suddenly looked in pain and started coughing. Blood dripped from her mouth, glistening on her awaiting palm.

"Ow..." She moaned, and grabbed something from her bag and swallowed, then waved her hand and all the blood was gone.

"This is getting f*cking annoying." Karrine got up, and walked out the door of the room. It took a few seconds,but they suddenly realized she was leaving.

Following her, they stopped and saw she had hooked the truck to the Impala again.

"You coming?!" She cried.

Dean slid into his car, Karrine into her truck, Sam into the Impala, Castiel into the mini.

Dean fell asleep on the way, Sam was to riled up to, Castiel couldn't sleep, and Karrine both had insomnia and was driving.

When Karrine stopped the car she blared her music over the radio at full volume.

"I WANNA SCREAM ANDSHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT!"

Dean screamed and shouted (xD!) and woke up.

Karrine rolled her eyes, let Castiel out, Dean and Sam got out, and Karrine knocked on the door.

A girl answered the door, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"KARRINE!" She cried, making the guys wince, and the girl glomped Karrine.

"Ann- I- can't- breath!" Karrine choked out.

Ann let Karrine go, and called out to a woman named Alex.

The guys came in.


	5. Scarlet Red

*Supernatural Season 1, Episode 4: Scarlet Red*

_**A night much like this**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**We saw into eachother**_

_**Then went for another**_

_**It was always the same,**_

_**Never better, You're not tame.**_

_**Fataly seperated and wounds covered you.**_

_**I hope I don't get hurt to**_

_**You need to go**_

_**Oh please, no**_

_**I love you to much**_

_**I eat this stuff up for lunch**_

Karrine motioned for Cas, Dean, and Sam to come in, and hummed a sad tune as she sat down on the couch.

Karrine suddenly laughed, and the 3 previously named looked at her weirdly.

"You don't hear it?" She asked, and Dean cracked up to.

Sam looked mildly disapointed at the 2, and Castiel looked confused.

"Get up, Alex! Karrine's here!" Ann whined.

"You get up."

"I am up! Just come and at least say hi to Karrine!

"You say hi to Karrine."

"I ALREADY DID! Did you eat yet?

"You eat."

"Alright, that's it!"

There was a sound of a body hitting the floor. Alex whined, and Ann rolled her into the living room.

"Hey, Alex!" Karrine called.

"Karrine!" Alex got up and hugged Karrine.

*Later*

"Really? Lux came back?" Karrine nodded sadly at Alex.

In the other room, Ann was talking to Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"So... what's the relationship betwean you guys and Karrine?" Ann asked.

"Me and Sam, who are brothers, were saved by her, and she wanted our help."

Ann nodded, and looked to Cas.

"I'm a friend of Sam and Dean. And I'm guessing Karrine to."

"Yeah, she trusts a little to easily."

There was silence.

"Woah, what do you mean?" Sam asked. Ann paled, and ran out the room.

"We're leaving." Karrine said sadly, not wanting to leave, but she knew they had to.

"Why so soon?" Dean asked.

"We've got company." Karrine said.

"...what?" Sam asked.

Karrine glared.

"God damn you." She said.

"Uh... you do know God is real, right?" Cas asked.

"Then sisters damn you."

There was silence.

"Straight to hell and back."

They ran to the cars, and Karrine pulled out... a little to fast.

"HEY! Be careful, you'll scratch my car!" Dean cried.

"SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Karrine cried as the radio blared.

"WOOHOO! THROW THE WINDOWS DOWN! WOOHOO! YEAH YEAH!"

"Woohoo!" Karrine cried as the 2 cars flew down the streets.

"Pretty baby, oh-woah-oh, but you know that, oh-woah-oh, wish I could bring

it up, oh-woah-oh, across the map, yeah."

*Later*

"Why are we here?" Sam asked as Karrine pulled up to a hotel.

"It's late, and I don't want to drive anymore."

They walked in, and got a room.

Falling asleep, the 2 brothers ignored the 2 unable to sleep.

"You're not sleeping?"

"I have insomnia. Besides, Seekers can go months without food OR sleep."

"Why do you have insomnia?"

Karrine pursed her lips and looked away from Castiel.

"Nightmares." She said.

"About what?" Castiel asked.

"You really pry a lot, you know."

"I can take away the nightmares. Just so you can sleep tonight."

Karrine looked back at him with wide eyes.

"C-could you?" She asked. Castiel nodded, and touched her head.

She looked hopeful, and she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

*The Next Day*

Karrine awoke refreshed and happy. She didn't have a nightmare last night.

Castiel had watched over the 3 as they slept, slightly envious of them. However, he wasn't TO jealous.

He didn't even know he WAS jealous.

Karrine looked at Sam and Dean, who were still asleep.

She got up, and then pushed them both off their beds.

They both screamed in fright and Dean glared at Karrine.

She laughed.

Then Karrine stopped, and her eyes shifted to an emotionless state.

"How have you been, my dear?" Crowley, from behind the guys, said. The 3 males turned, armed and ready.

Karrine put her hand up, as if to stop Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"Crowley. I should have known you would come soon."

Crowley laughed slightly, then acknoleged(sp?) Sam and Dean.

"Ah, I see you met the Winchesters. Oh, and an angel. Now isn't that delightful." He said this last sentence slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, it seems that way." Karrine answered.

Crowley gave a slight glare at the Winchesters, then at Cas.

"Ignore them." Karrine said, then suddenly was behind Crowley.

"Just pretend it's us..." Crowley grunted in surprise and turned quickly.

"I was just here to see how you've been." Crowley said. Karrine glared at him.

"Really now..." Crowley looked behind him to the guys, who were waiting for him to screw up.

"Huh... I never thought you would care about anyone but yourself."

"Well, I really want your soul, y'know."

Karrine glared again.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hm?" Karrine looked at the door, and when she looked back Crowley was gone.

Karrine growled.

"I hate it when he does that."

Sam walked to the door and opened it to reveal Ruby.

"Who the fuck is this demon?" Karrine said bluntly.

"She's- she's a friend." Sam said.

"A friend? Are you f-ing crazy?"

Dean nodded.

*Later cause I got lazy*

Karrine kicked the door open as Ruby laughed at her and Dean.

"You're to late."

Karrine ignored them as the door to hell opened.

"Lucifer..." She whispered as Ruby was killed by Dean.

Karrine stood there as Sam and Dean stood next to her.

Then suddenly, it turned dark.


End file.
